


only if you're sure

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [32]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Virgin Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly!Queen or any pairing from Queen, the boy(s) taking Brian's virginity featuring insecure!Brian about him being a virgin while his partner(s) clearly has(have) way more sexual experiences? He's afraid of being a disappointment, failing at pleasing him(them).this will have 2 chapters because there's another ask that goes right after this one!
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

They had a nice meal and a flat all to themselves, so it was inevitable that they were going to end up like this. Brian was laying on the bed with John above him and they were kissing. Not the way that preteens kiss when they’re just trying it out; full-on make-out and Brian was starting to get hard. Which was a little bit of a problem.

Brian had touched himself, obviously. But he had never touched another person, let alone a man. It was uncharted territory but not for John. His hands were sure and every move he made felt  _ good _ . The younger man must’ve sensed something was off because when they parted for air, his face was full of concern.

“Is something wrong?” The bassist prodded, running a hand through his curly hair gently. His voice was soft and so were his eyes, but Brian was nervous. He probably already knew that Brian had never  _ done _ anything and he was just waiting for him to say it.

“It’s just- um, I haven’t really-” A mess of words came out of his mouth but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say.

“Yes?” John prompted.

“I haven’t done this before. Like all the way,” He muttered, flushing at the statement. There was a beat of silence and Brian was sure he had messed it all up.

“And you want me to be your first time?” The words were hardly above a whisper, filled with awe and pure adoration. Brian nodded his head shyly.

In an instant, John had smothered him, pressing a long kiss to his lips. Brian squeaked at the sudden action but melted into his lover.

“Are you sure?” John asked when he finally pulled back, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his cheeks.

“I’m sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon ask: Poly!Queen or any pairing from Queen- The morning after Brian’s first time with them they woke him up with blow job, Brian wants to reciprocate but he’s still too sore for fucking and is too scared yet to try giving head so instead of penetrating, they fuck and rut in between his thighs and cheeks, having Brian clench around them as they presses themselves tightly together and eventually making a mess of him in between his thighs and cheeks before they clean him up with their tongue.

Brian woke up with a warm mouth on his dick. The morning sun was streaming into the small room and the fuzziness of sleep was still heavy in his brain. The skilled tongue swirled around the head of his cock before the mouth swallowed him down and they sucked.

It didn’t take much after that to bring Brian to his release. Then John dragged himself up Brian’s body with a devilish smirk.

“How do you feel?” He asked softly as to not break the soft atmosphere.

“A little sore, but other than that, great,” Brian muttered, dragging the younger man in for a kiss. Only then did the guitarist feel how hard John had gotten and felt like he should return the favor. Only, how? He didn’t know the first thing about a blowjob and certainly didn’t want to try it out right now, after everything going so well.

Once they broke apart, Brian blushed and nuzzled into John’s neck, unsure where to go from there.

“What’s wrong, babe?” He asked, dropping to the side of Brian and turning to face him.

“I don’t know how to do that and make you feel good…” The older man trailed off.

John rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head. “No need, you don’t have to do anything.”

“But I  _ want _ to make you feel good,” Brian tried to explain. “Maybe you could… fuck me?”

“Bri, no. I’m not going to make you take it up the arse just to get off-”

“I didn’t mean actually fucking, maybe just between the legs or something?” Brian’s face was on fire with embarrassment.

“Are you sure?” John asked, eyes full of concern and he brushed his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

“I wouldn’t offer unless I was sure,” Brian huffed. John pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, immediately making the older man melt.

They shifted around so that John was spooning Brian and the guitarist felt John’s cock pressed against his lower back. Then a hand was parting his legs, smearing lube between his thighs. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling and he would definitely have to shower but as soon as John slid his cock between them and groaned low right in his ear, it was worth it. The younger man sped up, fucking into his legs, chasing his release.

Brian squeezed his legs together as tight as he could, wanting to draw another moan from his lover’s lips. It worked, and Brian whimpered as John moaned loudly into his neck, hoping to quiet himself.

“God, Bri, I’m gonna-” He ended his sentence with a sigh of contentment as he spilled between his partner’s thighs.

The two laid there for a moment, letting them catch their breaths. Brian felt sticky but never wanted to move from their position. It was warm and outside of their room, it was  _ very _ cold. John made the first move to get up, although he just pushed Brian into the mattress and sat in between his legs with a satisfied smirk.

Gazing at the mess he made of cum and lube, he gave Brian an intense look and said, “I guess I’ll have to clean my mess up, huh?” and dove back down, driving the curly-haired man mad.


End file.
